New Attitude AU
by Yosei-kun
Summary: Matthew had worked to get Francis' attention and found that he was better off without him. Now single, the Canadian finds himself drawn to the one who helped him find his confidence and strength. Ivan Braginski. (Don't read if you're a Franada lover, you'll hate me ;D)


**A/N:** You can thank jeejee12 for her prompt that spurred on this story for our beloved Russia~ This is an alternate storyline of what happened after the ice-rink in the original Franada "New Attitude." Oh and for all you France lovers, don't read this or you'll hate me ;D

Oh and yeah they are the personification of countries, they can walk to each others countries. There was no logic in the show to begin with, why should there be some now? XD

**WARNING:** Male x Male explicit material in the pairing Russia x Canada. I don't own even the tiniest part of Hetalia QAQ

* * *

**New Attitude AU **

a _Hetalia_ fanfic

"When did you get so strong?" Francis' voice was a low graveled sound of defeat and they both knew it.

"I've always been strong, you just didn't deserve to see it and you still don't. This is it, Francis." the Canadian finished dressing and covered Francis with one of the bedsheets before leaning over his heaving upper half. Matthew worked the knots that bound Francis' reddened wrists, but left a few behind as a gift. "Just give them a tug, and it'll come loose. Goodbye."

Matthew opened the door to his familiar, one-story, Victorian styled home and stepped inside. The house was quiet and dark, but Matthew didn't feel the usual tug of regret and sadness when he left Francis' extravagant villa. When he had said goodbye... he felt all his feelings settle under his skin, he no longer felt the miserable pain. He felt stronger. He felt in control. He felt good. Matthew tossed his suit jacket onto the chair in his room and headed for the bathroom. As he undressed and showered, he found that the tingling he had felt under his skin for the Frenchman had died, perhaps it had been gone for even longer. Matthew had just been so caught up in trying to gain Francis' attention that he couldn't take a moment to feel that he wasn't really in love anymore. Hot streams of water brushed against his skin. It felt as though the past months with the fake prince were being washed down the drain and Matthew felt relieved that it was finally over. His brother and friends would be proud, after all, most of them held grudges against the molesting Frenchman That night, Matthew was finally able to fall asleep easily without the need of a loveless embrace.

A few weeks later, Matthew dressed in his usual slacks, white button-up and red tie for the world meeting that was scheduled today. He was back to letting his hair cover his eyes and wearing his thick glasses, not because of a low self-esteem, but because he just felt more comfortable that way. Plus, anyone who really paid attention would notice the confidence that had found its way into his movements and tone. He just felt more sure of himself, more so than ever before.

When Matthew had made it to the conference building, early of course, and was about to find his way to the official meeting room, a blue-blotch stepped into his path. Francis. Matthew tried to just step past him and get on with more important matters when he was caught by the arm and yanked half-way back. Matthew shook off the arm and finally faced the blue-cape-clad-Frenchman.

"What do you want, Francis?"

"You know what I want." Francis reached out a to caress Matthew's cheek, but Matthew just flicked it away.

"I do, but I don't want that. I made myself perfectly clear-"

"Come now, mon chere." Francis clasped quick hands to Matthew's hips and pulled him close. "You love me. I know you do. You have become so beautifu-" Matthew answered Francis' gesture and closeness with a powerful knee to the Frenchman's manhood, leaving him to crumple to the floor and whine. Matthew suppressed a snear of disgust and turned on his heel to go back to the meeting.

All arguments and tirades aside, the meeting eventually smoothed over and Matthew was even able to suggest a few methods that might remedy the situation. So, in the end, a pretty good and successful meeting if Matthew had ever seen one. The slight downside was the gross chill that crept up his spine as he felt the Frenchman glaring at the back of his head as he played with a poor idiot woman in his lap. Matthew felt a little nauseous, but the meeting was over so he could go home and read the pile of books he had ordered and retrieved from the world library. As he walked, he passed a seemingly empty hall, but heard footsteps approach from close range.

"Hello, Matvey." The deep rumbling voice of the Russian sank into his consciousness and Matthew breathed out a sigh of relief. "Did I startle you?" Ivan asked as the Canadian turned around and faced him with arms full of books. Ivan chuckled, a low and delightful sound as he took half of Matthew's piled and continued walking with him without asking.

"Ah, G'day, Ivan." Matthew said as he got used to the Russian's long-legged pace. It wasn't hard considering that Matthew was just an inch or two shorter. "Just didn't hear you, you've gotten better at prowling, eh?"

"Spying, you mean, da?"

"Please refrain from using it on my country." Matthew laughed nervously, but he knew that he and Ivan were on good terms. Ivan raised an amused eyebrow and smiled gently, probably one of the more genuine ones Matthew had seen. "In a good mood?"

"Da." Ivan answered as they exited the meeting building and started heading for Matthew's home. "I used me 'prowling' and came across your talk with Francis." Ivan still looked amused, but he said the Frenchman's name with a distasteful tone.

"Saw that, eh?" Matthew adjusted his coat as best he could with two arms full of books. It was till rather cold in his country. "I have you to thank. I don't think I would have ever been able to-"

"No." Ivan stopped him by stepping in front of him, to block his path and making eye contact with his unusual and enchanting amethyst eyes. "I was a catalyst, yes, but it was you, Matvey, who did all the work." Seeing Matthew's open and innocent expression, he fell back into step next to the blonde. "And I was not honored with the opportunity to give Francis such a funny pained expression."

"Yeah..." Matthew was embarrassed that Ivan had seen that, but it was hard not to smile at least when the Russian looked so pleased. They started up a conversation of what Ivan had brought to his brother before they played their game at the ice rink and Matthew almost dropped his books with how hard he was laughing. Condom jokes*... who knew the deadly, serious Russian was capable? They crossed the Canadian border and made it to the snowy porch of Matthew's house in less time than he had expected, or maybe it was just a quicker trip because he was with Ivan. "Well, thank you for helping me out." Matthew said as he fumbled a bit, but got the door open and set the rock-like books on the nearest table. Ivan followed suit and set the books down before re-adjusting his scarf and giving a small smile to Matthew.

"Not a problem, my friend."

"I haven't-" Matthew's voice cracked slightly, he blushed, cleared his throat and tried again. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while, thank you." Matthew nodded towards Ivan and went to remove his coat, but Ivan stopped him.

"The night has barely begun. Let us go drinking, da?" It was less of a question and more of a statement as the Russian spun him around and walked him right back out the door, Matthew laughing the whole time.

"And you wouldn't belieeeeve the look on Alfred's face when he told me about that package*!" Matthew ended his joke with a semi-slured punchline that still had the Russian chuckling anyway. The deep sound rumbled pleasantly to Matthew's ears and he found himself leaning closer to Ivan, sitting on the very edge of his stool by the end of the story. Ivan ordered another round and leaned forward so that his face was just a few inches away from the Canadian's. Matthew's breath hitched as he looked away and he blushed, grabbing his drink and holding it nervously.

"Do not hide yourself from me. There is no need to." Matthew looked at him with a confused expression before he straightened, remembering the ice rink and the Russian's words as he held Matthew in his lap.

'_You are much stronger than you look, but you hide it with your shy demeanor.'_

Matthew held that amethyst gave with his own deep ocean blue and felt himself return. This was not Francis, this was not some screwed up mental abuse. Matthew could be himself, and although new, he was very confident in himself. The Canadian finished his drink in two gulps and closed the distance between himself and Ivan. The kiss was chaste and did not deepen, but he could feel Ivan's small genuine smile against his lips.

"Sorry." Matthew finally said when he remembered that they were in a crowded sports bar, but the low light may have saved him from that embarrassment. After a long moment of silence and the weight of those amethyst eyes on his skin, he was about to re-apologize for kissing him, when Ivan grabbed his hand and began leading him out of the bar. Once outside, the cold air hit him pretty hard after how hot his face had felt, but with Ivan still holding his hand, there could have been a snow storm and he wouldn't have cared. Unless that storm was human... and it just had to come around right then?

"Oi! Matthew!" Francis yelled as he approached the two from next to the building, stumbling in a drunken manner. "You idiot, you're so hopeless that you run off to him!?" He jabbed a finger toward the Russian and Matthew felt something bubble up under his skin, something like when Francis had assaulted him in the hallway, but worse. The Canadian stood in front of Ivan, this was his problem to deal with. "This freak is a fucking psychopath! He won't love you, he'll just take your body and dump you in the woods!" Matthew felt a gratifying smack as his fist connected with the Frenchman's cheek and sent him to the ground, blood already dripping from his mouth where Matthew was sure he'd knocked out a tooth or two. When the thumping of angry blood rushing to his ears subsided, it was replaced by the Russian's amused chuckling.

"He didn't have the right to say anything, so I shut him up." Ivan kept on smiling and Matthew threw his hands up in exasperation, wincing slightly when he realized he'd split the skin a bit harshly on two of his knuckles. Ivan finally stopped laughing long enough to notice that Matthew had an injury and examined it lightly.

"Come home with me. I will tend to your injury and," Ivan held his hand as he pressed his lips to Matthew's again. "we might continue where we left off, da?"

"Da." Matthew answered as his eyes glossed over and his cheeks flushed.

As soon as the door to the Russian's home closed, Matthew was crowded up against the wall, Ivan stealing every breath from him. Matthew moaned into his mouth and dug his fingers into Ivan's coat, pulling him closer. Ivan let out a low growl as he slid his leg between Matthew's and gave some friction to the growing erection in the Canadian's pants.

"Ivan-" Matthew moaned as he was released for air and the Russian began working those talented lips on his exposed neck. He bit lightly on the juncture of the Canadian's neck and when the blonde bucked forward against Ivan's thigh, he raised his head to look directly at Matthew.

"Last chance to escape." Matthew's eyes widened that he was even given the choice, there was no need for it! But then he noticed how his body posture seemed, shy and nervous. Matthew took a calm breath and tilted his chin up to meet the Russian's lips with a renewed fervor. He arched his back so that he was fully pressed against the Russian and slung his arms around the taller man's neck for good measure. He wanted this and he wanted to be the man that Ivan himself had uncovered. Strong and confident.

"Not going anywhere." Matthew whispered sweetly with half-lidded, dark blue eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust. He was not going to half-ass this, not with his most powerful rival and friend.

"Good." Ivan huffed out as he returned to the Canadian's mouth and worked off the younger man's coat, only parting to rid him of his button up shirt as well. The Russian would be lying if he stated that he didn't rip off a few buttons, and the Canadian would be lying if he stated that he didn't enjoy the fast pace and rougher touches. Matthew shifted his hands to Ivan's chest and pulled on his still worn coat.

"Off. Now." Ivan's eyebrows rose slightly, but he hummed with a smile as he slid off his coat to reveal a well-defined and pale upper body. "Do you always not wear a shirt under there? Even here in your country!?" Matthew was baffled, but then Ivan took his hand and brought it to his bare chest. It was indefinitely warm, almost scorching the skin of his palm.

"Do you think I really need one?" Matthew moaned as he palmed at the Russian's defined stomach and pecs while Ivan's hands roamed down his back to cup his ass.

"No." he shivered, bringing his hands all over the pale expanse of the Russian's chest. Matthew looked to Ivan's trade-mark pink scarf and fingered the material gently. "I want to taste you here too." He was a little shocked as the shameless words left his lips, but he knew they were true.

"Mmm." Ivan smirked as he unwrapped the material carefully and tossed it onto a table next to the door. "No one has cared much about it before." Matthew tilted his head to the side in a question and the Russian elaborated with a thrust of his hips. "They are always too concerned with this." Matthew let out a soft moan as he felt the Russian's thickening member press against him, that was going to feel fucking amazing and they both knew it. He found himself panting and eying the skin of Ivan's pale neck hungrily as he licked his own kiss-red lips.

"Da. Pometit' menya, i ya budu otmechat' vas*-" Ivan hissed quickly with a low groan as Matthew scraped his nails lightly up his chest to his neck.

"Gladly." Being friends with Ivan so long, he had gotten the hang of at least understanding Russian, and with Ivan speaking of exchanging marks, Matthew was very glad he had paid attention to Ivan's lessons. Matthew's lips connected and he licked the burning porcelain skin. He could feel the heat on his lips, it was astounding how hot it was despite just being in the snow. Ivan's pulse beat steadily, but was speeding up as Matthew sucked red welts onto the unblemished skin and gently dug his in his teeth. Ivan hissed and his hands roved around the blonde's body in response, pinching and palming his nipples, cupping the length that was snugly pressed against the Russian's thigh, and returning to the back of his pants where he slid under the waist band and underwear to grope his skin. "Mmm... even your hands are heated." He felt Ivan's fingers digging into his skin and then pause as he shifted closer to Matthew and kicked something out of his discarded jacket on the floor. A bottle of lube. The Russian smirked.

"So you anticipated coming home with me?" Matthew felt himself blush, but then he picked up the bottle and handed it to Ivan with a smile before kissing him.

"Guess you caught me, eh?" In the pause following a feral growl rumbled low in the Russian's throat as he spun Matthew to face the wall and pulled his hips out so he was bending over, ass out for Ivan's taking.

"Clothes." Ivan snarled and Matthew unbuckled and dropped his pants and underwear, kicking them off to the side before resuming his 'offering' position. Ivan returned to him then, one hand holding his hip with a bruising force telling him not to move an inch, the other slicked with lube and pressing against his hole with one finger. Matthew willed himself to relax and take in the prep. When he felt that Ivan was going slower and being careful with him, he bucked his hips back, taking in the slicked finger to the knuckle.

"Don't you be gentle with me, unless you want to lose our next game in the NHL*. A-ah!" Matthew taunted him and was rewarded with a second finger joining the first and setting a blinding pace and by the time he added a third, Matthew was shivering and scratching at the wall with the effort to stay upright. Damn Ivan's strength, but there was no way he was going to stop edging on the Russian. "Come on now. That's quite enough, eh? I want to feel you ramming into me like I wanted you to do in the rink*." And with that remark came an eerie silence that made Matthew curse in his mind, did he say the wrong thing? The blonde was spun around again, his back forced to hit the wall none to gently.

"You wanted it then?" Ivan asked with hard eyes that scanned his face. Matthew found his knees quivering and his hips shaking under that damn wondrous amethyst gaze.

"Wanted it at the rink, want it now, want it tomorrow morning and the days after that. What's wrong? I thought that was the deal, eh?" He smiled sweetly and winked as blood rushed to his cheeks at the confession.

"Then this should be a face to face encounter like the rink, da?" Ivan smirked as Matthew's eyebrows knit in confusion, but then the Russian backed him against the wall and lifted his legs, by the sensitive backs of the Canadian's knees, to wrap around his back as he lifted Matthew higher against the wall with arm strength alone.

"O-oh." Matthew moaned as his hands wrapped around the Russian's neck instinctively for support. Ivan's hand quickly undid his own zipper and tugged at the material, releasing the hot cock that he had rutting against his hip. Matthew squirmed in anticipation and want, craning his neck to kiss Ivan's temple and nick at his ear before whispering his name like a prayer. Ivan adjusted himself to Matthew's slick and twitching hole, groaning as he slid into the blonde's pliant body. "I-Ivan!" Matthew screamed as the Russian plunged fully into him with a painful and pleasurable burn despite the lube and stretching. "Shit-" Ivan wasn't kidding with his prep, one second less and Matthew would have been torn. After a few split moments of adjustment, Ivan began with a rapid pace that had Matthew at a loss for words, only able to get out unintelligible sounds at any attempt. As the pain died down and was replaced with another layer of pleasure, Matthew dug his nails into Ivan's back, relishing in the fact that there would be red welts on the snowy skin tomorrow. "Yesss-" Matthew hissed as he found Ivan's mouth and kissed him, his back arching and ass slapping against the Russian's hips in a desperate attempt to keep up with his pace and strength. Ivan grunted in approval and pushed one hand in between them to give the Canadian's pulsing erection some much needed attention. Matthew whined at the Russian's big hand wrapping around him as he bounced down on his manhood and cried out when he felt it brush his prostate easily with its length. Matthew felt a twisting and tense pressure in his stomach and knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the dual-stimulation. "I-van... I can't- need you to- mark!" Matthew could barely get out as he lost anymore words to Ivan's cock and hands.

"S udovol'stviyem*." Ivan smiled into Matthew's kiss before dipping to his exposed neck and sinking his teeth in just hard enough to not break skin. Matthew moaned and came hard into Ivan's hand and shivered uncontrollably as Ivan thrust a few more times and came inside of the Canadian.

"Good, eh?" Matthew smiled as he leaned forward, letting his head drop to the Russian's shoulder.

"Da." Matthew felt the whiteness in his vision recede and be replaced with a happy sort of giddiness that made him giggle and kiss Ivan's neck affectionately.

"I thought so too." When Ivan shifted and released his legs to the floor again, he made a move to release the Russian's neck and only got a growl and a glare in response as he was hoisted back up, bridal-style. Matthew only giggled more as he nuzzled against Ivan's chest. "I'm beginning to think you want to keep me."

"And if I do?" Ivan walked them into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed before finding a towel to clean him off with.

"This," Matthew grabbed his wrist and pulled him on top of him. "is your last chance to escape." Matthew rose his eyebrows at him and Ivan leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ivan repeated his words again with a smirk and plopped down next to him, pulling the blonde onto his chest and placing the covers over them. "I am yours and only yours."

"Good." Matthew basked in the Russian's warmth for a moment before frowning slightly and then chuckling. "But my brother hated my last boyfriend's guts, so he is going to flip his shit when I tell him about you."

"I'll accept the challenge of gaining his approval." Ivan stated wholeheartedly and Matthew nuzzled closer to him. "Although I do enjoy it, I am surprised to find my hockey enemy acting so adorable in bed- oof" Matthew socked him right in the gut with the same force of his elbow on the ice. The Russian laughed and mumbled something in Russian about strength of an ox and looks of an angel when his breathing finally slowed into the soft rhythm of sleep. Matthew's body finally registered the aches and bruises forming on his body, but with the warmth of Ivan's arms wrapped around him in a possessiveness that shouldn't be capable during sleep, he could care less.

* * *

**A/N:** What. The. Hell. Holy Noodles! This was supposed to be a short, maybe under 1000 words! *dies* I hope you guys got your fill TuT

**Condom jokes + package (info from wiki/Russia/America):** Once, America's boss ordered him to call up Russia and tell him to make 25cm (9 in.). condoms in order to destroy the Russian will to fight (even though they're on the same side). Russia reluctantly agrees, expressing that they will be difficult to make. When the package arrives to America, Russia attached a note on the package saying, "I hope it fits," with it being labelled "extra-small".

**NHL & rink:** References from the original New Attitude, first chapter

**Translations: **

**P****ometit' menya, i ya budu otmechat' vas:** Mark me and I will mark you

**S udovol'stviyem:** Gladly


End file.
